Christmas Angel
by Isis 01
Summary: 1xR Oneshot."You should be more careful about where you step." Relena felt her heart skip several beats and she was suddenly terribly aware of the hands holding her in place. She would recognize that voice anywhere... A cute, fluffy Christmas story.


I do not own Gundam Wing, though I certainly wish I did. I'll warn you, at first this story doesn't seem like a 1xR fic, but believe me it is.

Christmas Angel

_By Isis 01_

The world was boozing with activity. Lights of all colors shined everywhere you looked. Everything was decorated; lampposts, trees, benches, cars, houses, even the usually plain mailbox had a bright red ribbon on it. Everything glowed with lights and decorations, and cheery music accompanied you anywhere you went. The people's laughter and smiles drifted through the air, giving the already happy atmosphere a more welcoming feeling. Stores and malls were full and busy; selling the latest demands from the season. The Earth and its Colonies were celebrating Christmas.

Christmas. The most celebrated and awaited holiday of the year. Not only because it celebrated the birth of the baby Jesus and the visit from Santa Claus to the children, but also because it marked the end of the wars. The dreaded wars between the Earth and the Colonies had ended on a snowy Christmas, giving peace a special time to settle.

Now, on the night of the 24th of December, people were parading the streets, making last-minute Christmas shopping.

Amidst a crowded walking street lined with shops, in the middle of Newport of the Cinq Kingdom, stood 7 year-old Valerie Thompson, hooked onto her mother's arm, looking at all the wonderful things around her. Needless to say, Christmas was her favorite holiday, and she had anxiously waited all year long for it to come. She had also made sure that she had been a good girl, Santa was sure to bring her lots of presents.

She was feeling bubbly and giddy at the moment, and a bit exasperated at her mother's slow motions. They had been shopping all day and still hadn't finished.

Little Valerie was suddenly pulled back as her mother stopped in her tracks, the cause a ringing inside her purse. "Yeah?" her mother's shrill voice went into her portable.

Knowing it would take a while, Valerie contented herself with watching her surroundings. She loved to see people walk by and continue with their personal activities, ignorant of the little girl's scrutiny. It was a curious habit of hers.

Glancing at the enormous Christmas tree that stood a little off-ways to her right, her small green eyes suddenly fell on a young woman. Valerie couldn't help but stare; she never had seen someone like that young girl. She was a grown-up, though not as old as her mommy. She was tall, beautifully tall. Gorgeous golden hair fell around her like a cape of light, reaching her tiny waist, and it gave the appearance of having silky texture. But what caught Valerie's attention the most was the girl's face. She had the prettiest face little Valerie had ever seen; she was even prettier than her mommy. The grown-up girl had the face of youth, accented by her delicate nose, rose-colored lips and two eyes the color of the sky, all perfectly placed within her heart-shaped face.

Little Valerie stared at the woman with awe and admiration, noticing how other people would also glance back at the unique young woman. She seemed to emit an aura of kindness and comfort, all radiating from her blue orbs. Right then and there Valerie came to the conclusion that she was an angel; a Christmas angel, coming to Earth to check on all the good people on this times of celebration. But still, despite she being an angel, there was something humane about the girl.

Ignoring her mother's incessant chatter, Valerie continued staring at the disguised angel, and suddenly found herself wishing that when she grew up she could be as beautiful as the young lady.

A small gasp escaped her lips when the angel's eyes suddenly found hers and a dot of pink tinted her bubbly cheeks, knowing full well it was impolite to stare, her mommy had told her so.

But Valerie discovered she couldn't tear her gaze away, and a soft look from the woman told her that her childish curiousness wasn't minded. The angel then smiled softly at her, and it was as if the illuminated tree behind the lady had grown even brighter. Valerie found herself smiling back, returning the kind gesture.

She was suddenly brought of her reverie by her mother's hustling, insisting they continued their way before morning came. And so, with a last glance at the Christmas Angel, Valerie Thompson reluctantly followed her mother.

Relena smiled gently, watching the cute little green-eyed girl disappear into the crowd with her mother. Relena loved children; she thought they were the world's most precious treasure, especially on times like Christmas.

Glancing at the star-filled night sky, Relena sighed, remembering her current situation. She had so many presents to buy and so little time. Adjusting her khaki-colored trench so as to shield herself from the chilly air, Relena continued her way. Browsing during Christmas and shopping weren't her favorite activities, but it had to be done.

Feet clad in black boots, she carefully made her way through the crowd, inadvertently passing next to a dark, secluded alley; a pair of experienced eyes watching her every move from the darkness.

Pearl-white teeth were shown as the man's lips were rolled into a smirk. He always did that when he saw her. Not wanting to let her out of sight as she made her way amongst the crowd, he finally risked himself and took a step into the light.

Prussian blue eyes searched the crowd for anything suspicious, precautious as always, and when he saw nothing abnormal, continued following his princess.

His avid hawk-like eyes followed Relena's every movement; even the way her hips moved every time she took a step.

Heero shook his head, finding shame at himself at having those kinds of thoughts towards Relena. But it was very hard not to think like that when she happened to hold his heart in a grasp so tight that not even he could undo. And she was inhumanly beautiful too.

He saw Relena stop before a stand-up store and quickly hided himself behind a nearby Christmas pine tree, not wanting to be discovered just yet. Noticing she wasn't paying attention to anything but her would-be presents, Heero relaxed and, finding a nearby lamppost, leaned on it, his unruly brown hair falling into his face and hiding his blue orbs from view.

Relena still needed to buy gifts for her brother, Sally, Hilde, Dorothy and for Trowa. She had successfully found gifts for the rest of her friends and family, but she was still missing five and it was just hours before Christmas! It wasn't easy finding gifts at this time of the season either.

Searching her mind for ideas, Relena double-checked the information, remembering the gifts she had bought for the rest of her friends. For Trowa's lovely sister Catherine she had bought a personalized knife-case; Relena hoped she hadn't too many of those. For Quatre she had bought a new multi-task organizer, knowing he needed a new one urgently. Duo would receive a collector's edition miniature size toy of his Gundam Deathscythe; Gundam toys had become awfully popular after the wars, especially with children. Wufei's had surprisingly been easy; she had bought an authentic Chinese dragon statue. And her dear sister-in-law, Lucrezia Noin (or Lu for short) would receive a…ehem…complete set of lingerie. She was a newlywed after all.

Sighting a beautiful black jacket that might just be perfect for her brother, Relena stood on tiptoe, trying to reach the clothing garment from the upper rack.

Heero saw his princess stretch to pick a jacket that was just a little off her reach. Nonchalantly he watched her feet, and his heart skipped a quick beat when he took sight of the loose pieces of street debris that stood near her heels. They were big enough to—

Heero suddenly knew what would happen as he saw Relena's feet giving backward steps, the princess still trying to reach for the clothing garment.

_Just a little higher_, Relena's mind mused as she stretched all her body so as to reach the jacket that had caught her eye. She forgot all about the jacket though, when she felt her feet get stuck with something. She lost her balance, and before she knew what was happening she started to fall backwards.

Closing her eyes in a reflex, she braced herself for the impact, suspecting her buttocks would take the greatest damage.

The hit never came though. Slowly opening her eyes, Relena realized that she was being held by two strong arms, which kept her from hitting the ground.

With unsteady feet and feeling not a little embarrassed, Relena started murmuring her apologies to her savior as she was helped to her feet. All thought fled from her mind, however, when a voice resonated in her ears.

"You should be more careful about where you step"

Relena Peacecraft felt her heart skip several beats and she was suddenly terribly aware of the hands holding her in place. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Even if it had been a while since she had last heard it.

It was deep and strong, and the masculine air it held was evident. There was a slight hint of an accent, almost unnoticeable, for it had been suppressed for years. It was commanding and imposing, and it was the kind of voice that would stop you in your tracks upon hearing it.

She knew who the owner of the voice was. She had never met someone else with a voice like his.

Not quite believing that Heero Yuy was back, Relena swallowed her doubts, her fear, and her pride and turned around to face her never-forgotten past.

"Heero…"

Heero watched, immersed, how Relena's lips moved when she pronounced his name. Her lips stretching and joining as she characteristically prolonged the vowels.

The pilot of 01 noticed how his princess' eyes twinkled, not quite sure if it was from anger or from the deep endearment she had for him.

Searching for a way to divert the attention from him, Heero's lips opened once more.

"Be more careful next time" he repeated monotonously, "I won't always be here to catch you"

He had intended to make it sound as an endearing comment, but instead it came out all cold and gruff, making it seem as if he was mocking her.

Her delicate brows furrowed at his rude greeting. Then she smirked, not to be outdone.

"Really now?" she said in a taunting voice, "why, and I thought that was the reason of your following me the whole day"

Relena's smirk grew only wider at Heero's bewildered look.

Not founding anything to reply with, Heero contented himself with frowning, cursing himself for letting down his guard. He couldn't believe she had discovered him; maybe the Perfect Soldier was getting rusty.

Something on the floor caught Relena's eye and, upon picking it up, realized it was the jacket she had taken so much trouble to reach. Taking a good look at it, she nodded to herself and strode over to the cashier, all the while keeping watch on the man that had held her heart for so many years from the corner of her eye.

Her heart hadn't stopped hammering since she had fell into his arms, and it annoyed her to no end. Amazing how after all this time he still managed to cause such reactions in her. It wasn't fair. She was supposed to have gotten over him when he had disappeared; apparently she hadn't. Glancing back at his silhouette, which was leaning on a nearby lamppost, she realized it would be literally impossible to forget a man like Heero. He was even more handsome than what she remembered, having grown up several inches for the past three years, and his body had filled out. Just like her.

She had had her suspicions that morning, when she had felt the unmistakable feeling of being watched. Several glimpses of a mysterious man throughout the day had confirmed her suspicions of being followed. Strangely though, she hadn't felt threatened by the mysterious presence; more so, she had felt…safe.

The register's cha-ching sound brought her out of her reverie, and flashing a grateful smile to the saleslady, Relena picked up her bag and newest shopping-trophy and made her way towards her soldier; heart doing crazy somersaults all the way.

Stopping a few steps before him, she set down her bags and looked at his face, dark blue eyes gazing back at her.

"Heero…may I ask what exactly are you doing here?"

Impassive blue eyes never left her face.

"I thought I was following you" he said, his voice possessing a slight teasing tone.

Relena sighed at his unresponsive reply; she probably wouldn't receive a direct answer anyway, and decided to let the matter slip.

Picking up her bags so as to continue her shopping spree, the golden-haired princess glanced back at her soldier. "Aren't you coming?"

Straightening up with a monotonous "Hn" he made to follow the beautiful young woman walking in front of him.

A beautiful smile decorated the pacifist princess' face, happy after having gained three of the five gifts she needed for her friends. Now she was just missing Dorothy's and Hilde's. And though she wouldn't say it, a great deal of her happiness was due to the masculine presence that stood at her side, carrying more than half of her shopping bags. If she kept her current pace she might just be able to finish all her Christmas shopping and get a little sleep before Christmas morning arrived, along with the annual Christmas party that the gang always organized.

A nice-looking jewelry store caught Relena's eye, and before Heero could even give his opinion about the matter, she sprinted towards it.

The chilly winter air was forgotten as soon as Relena stepped inside the store; relinquishing in the building's heat. Loosening the red scarf that had been protecting her neck for the entire day, Relena approached the glass showcases, searching with her avid eyes for anything that could be of her liking.

Cerulean blue eyes stopped before one of the transparent showcases, staring at the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. From the end of the golden chain hanged a golden heart, crafted to perfection, incrusted with tiny pink diamonds. It was simple, yet it held a distinctive beauty that was not so easily found in jewelry; made for a graceful neck, even the delicate chain was beautiful.

Needless to say, Relena wanted the necklace, very much. The salesman seemed to notice as much, and with a bubbly smile approached the beautiful young lady that had just entered his store.

"Oh, that's a pretty one, miss" he said, glancing at the item that had caught her attention, "the prettiest one in the store if you ask me"

"A gorgeous necklace for a gorgeous lady" he said, smiling at the aforementioned girl, "if you don't mind my saying, it thinks it's perfect for you. Don't think it would suit anyone better than yourself"

"It is quite unique indeed, but…I can't buy it" a sad expression crossed her face.

It wasn't that she didn't have the money. Quite the opposite in fact, Relena's economic situation was, least to say, excellent. True, she was unemployed at the moment, having retired from her position as Vice Foreign Minister after it had become too much, when the people and government had started to rely solely on her, and the media had virtually taken control of her life. She didn't need a job to keep enjoying the comfortable way of life she was leading though; all the earnings she had gained from her working days and the family fortune she had received from the Peacecrafts were more than enough to keep her living in a high-class way of life for the rest of her existence. What kept her from buying the necklace was more of a personal, sentimental reason. She thought it was unfair that while there were millions of people struggling to put bread on the table she had everything she could want. Other than vanity and self-appreciation, there wasn't a good reason for her to buy the necklace. It wasn't vital to her. She wouldn't die if she didn't have it, and it would be self-centering to buy something so expensive when millions of people were dying of hunger during Christmas.

It would be wrong and hypocritical to buy something like that necklace to herself just because she liked it. The necklace was meant to be a Christmas gift to someone else.

The sound of jingling bells brought her out of her self-pity; turning around Relena realized the sound was just the result of the store's door being opened by Heero Yuy.

Blue orbs framed by carbon-black lashes turned steel; Relena suddenly becoming all business again.

"Say, sir, do you have any pretty earrings?"

The senior man's face lighted once more at her interest in his merchandise and proceeded to show the girl his finest items.

With careful feet Heero approached the showcase Relena had been observing moments before, his dark blue eyes immediately falling on the pretty necklace she had liked so much.

Relena smiled to herself; she had finally decided on two pairs of earrings for Dorothy and Hilde. Searching with her eyes for the store's salesman, she found him talking to Heero, probably thinking he was another customer.

"Sir, I'll be taking these please" she called, lifting the earrings in her hand for the salesman to see.

"Oh yes, right away miss" the salesman quickly approached her and took the jewelry piece from her hand, nothing short of a smile gracing his chubby face.

Hearing the door's bells jingling again Relena turned just in time to see Heero exiting the store; her breath caught, thinking that he was leaving. Heero however, just stood there, standing in the street, looking at, apparently, nothing special. He suddenly shifted towards the store and, catching her gaze through the glass windows assured her with a nod that he wasn't leaving.

Though she wouldn't admit it, Relena's pulse slowed down in calm at his reassurance. She still didn't want him to go. Frowning mentally at herself, she rephrased that; she didn't want him to go, ever. Relena was just recently rediscovering that, no matter how far apart they were (both physically and emotionally) she would always love him. It couldn't be helped, it was like something ancestral, something that had always been there…like HIV, it had always been there, it just took time to unfold.

Once more, Relena mentally slapped herself at the horrible comparison. Heero Yuy was NOT like HIV. HIV was a terrible, deathly, incurable disease. Heero was not…ok, so maybe he was deathly, and her feelings for him seemed to be incurable…and she guessed he could be terrible, if you were the enemy…

_Snap out of it Relena,_ she screamed again at her poor, abused mind.

"Um, miss, is something wrong?" the salesman was looking strangely at her, trying to decipher if the drop-dead gorgeous girl in front of him was a case of mental disorder.

"Oh, no sir, I'm perfectly fine. Just had a light case of headache" Relena sincerely hoped that the smile she was displaying would cover up for her mind's crazy antics.

"Oh, well then here's your receipt and change" the man said, handing her the paper and few dollar bills that were her change.

"Would you like me to put everything together?"

Relena raised one of her delicate brows; they were just two pairs of earrings, did he had to ask?

Still, she complied, "Um, yes, a bag would be just fine"

"The earrings in the bag?"

"Uh-huh" she was beginning to think that he was the one with the crazy mind.

"And the necklace?"

"That to—necklace? What necklace?"

"The pretty necklace of course" the man said, lifting his right hand, which was indeed holding the beautiful heart-shaped necklace that had caught Relena's attention earlier.

"I'm sorry sir, but I didn't buy the necklace" Relena explained, rejecting the piece of jewelry and showing him the receipt to backup her declaration.

"Oh I know you didn't buy it, your boyfriend did" he stated calmly. He sighed at the confused expression on Relena's face.

"You know, your boyfriend" he repeated, looking at Relena's utterly confused eyes. "Big man, crazy hair, scary eyes" the man described, his finger pointing towards the street.

Relena immediately understood who he meant, she would be stupid if she didn't, though it didn't help her any in comprehending the situation.

Waiting for his princess outside the store, Heero welcomed the cold air. It made him feel alive and managed to distract his mind from the pretty person that was still inside the store.

It was late into the night. Looking around him he noticed that the street was almost deserted, just a few people here and there hurrying to buy last-minute gifts.

He barely blinked when he saw Relena exit the store, the small bag containing the earrings in one hand, the necklace in the other.

He tried to control his hammering heart upon taking a good look at her; he had been watching her all day, but it still didn't cease to amaze him how unfairly beautiful she really was.

She was wearing a form-fitting white sweater which, along with the black wool knee-length skirt, matched perfectly with her red scarf and khaki-colored trench. He wasn't any fashion guru, but he knew enough to know that at that moment Relena looked GOOD.

The golden-haired princess stopped a few feet in front of Heero, cerulean eyes never leaving his own Prussian ones. They simply stood there, looking into each other's eyes for God knows how long; both wanting to voice their thoughts but not gathering enough courage to do so.

Finally Heero gave in, answering the question he was sure was circulating around Relena's mind with three simple words, "Merry Christmas Relena"

If possible, Relena clutched the necklace even tighter. She was sure her chest would burst with all the overwhelming emotions that she was feeling at the moment. Instead, she did the only thing that her overwhelmed brain was able to grasp.

Taking a few steps, she threw herself into Heero's arms, her own closing around his waist, face burying in his warm chest. Hugging him, she still couldn't believe he had done something so special for her.

She had felt his shock when she had thrown herself into him, had felt him tense at the intimate contact, but it didn't surprise her, the fact that she wouldn't exactly be welcomed had been present in her mind, but she hadn't cared. So it was a big, but welcomed surprise when Relena felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

The Perfect Soldier could feel himself melting when he felt Relena relax into his embrace, her small face snuggling into his chest. Heard her breathe out a small sigh and fought the urge to do the same. Instead, he contented himself with smoothening out circles on her back with his hands, causing Relena to lean even more into his embrace. Right then and there he decided that nothing in the whole wide world could compare to the feeling of having his blue-eyed princess in his arms. No words were needed.

A glint in one of Relena's hands, which had snaked their way up to end snuggled up between her body and his chest, caught his eye. Taking a better look at it, he realized it was the necklace.

Straightening himself, he pulled Relena at arms-length, not failing to notice the question in her eyes. Taking the delicate necklace out of her own delicate hand; Relena's eyes seemed to sparkle as she guessed at what he was planning to do.

She obeyed the silent command, lifting her waist-long hair from her neck as she turned. With gentle hands he clasped the golden chain around her neck, and then placed them on her shoulders to turn her back around to see the result.

Heero could feel himself weaken. She was simply breathtaking; her beautiful face seemed to glow, a heart-warming smile placed upon her rosy lips, and her sky blue eyes virtually sparkled under the bright Christmas lights. The necklace didn't bring out of her any hidden beauty; she was infinitely beautiful on her own. But, somehow, the necklace made her seem more his than ever before. As if that necklace held a part of him, a certain promise. And that in itself made her glow even more.

He grinned, letting her know that he approved of her pretty new necklace.

Heero frowned when Relena's eyes were suddenly tinted with worry, wondering just what was going on in her pretty head.

"What is it?" his voice sounded gruff and a bit too strong, having been a while since they had last talked.

"Heero I…I-" there was concern and guilt in her eyes as she tried to talk.

"What is it Relena" he wanted to take that hint of sadness out of Relena's eyes; it made his chest tighten painfully.

Gulping, she gained the courage she needed, "It's just that…Heero I, I didn't get to buy you anything"

Heero Yuy would have actually laughed had it not been for the serious, concerned look on Relena's face.

"I'm sorry" she said; head down in shame, "it's just that I don't know what you want"

Relena felt a gentle hand take hold of her chin, and a second later she was looking into piercing Prussian blue eyes, as powerful as their owner, yet there was softness in them. Barely visible, but it was still there. A softness, she realized with a leaping heart, that was reserved only for her. Relena was barely aware of the strong arm at the base of her waist, slowly pushing her forward. She couldn't take her eyes away from his entrancing gaze, and at the back of her mind she knew she didn't want to; blissfully unaware that he was cautiously leaning into her. She was aware however, of the moment his lips came in contact with hers. The contact was gentle and lingering; his lips slowly moving along hers, and something at the back of her mind commanded her to close her eyes. Heero's hand slowly moved upwards, coming to rest at the nape of her head, pushing her deeper into the kiss. He tried to calm down his fluttering stomach when she started kissing him back, her mouth slowly opening for him and, gently and slowly, he started to explore her mouth. She tasted like strawberries…strawberries and something else, something that was entirely Relena. He wanted to further discover and relinquish in that unique flavor that was Relena, but the natural need for air forced him to end the kiss. He touched his forehead to hers; still intimately holding her as they slowly regained their breaths.

Heero looked directly into her cerulean eyes; he wanted her to understand what he was going to say.

"I don't need anything Relena, because I already have what I want" his eyes danced with emotion, and his voice was a little raspy and husky after the long kiss.

Relena could feel her heart constrict, but this time it was with joy, and she struggled to keep the tears at bay. She decided that, she too, now had what she had always wanted.

She snuggled deeper into his embrace, placing her head directly under his chin and closer her eyes, doing her best to enjoy the moment.

Heero looked down at his angel, a true smile forming on his face. Suddenly, something white caught his eye on the sky, and his smile widened a little bit. Snowflakes. This indeed promised to be a white Christmas.

"Relena look"

She did, opening her eyes and smiling when she discovered the white patches of snow. She felt Heero kiss her forehead and once again melted into his embrace, relinquishing in the safety of his arms.

And so they stayed there, watching as snowflakes fell, Heero Yuy and his Christmas Angel.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

AN: Oh my god, that last part was so sappy and mushy I feel like I'm going to puke. Ugh, and god forbid, it rhymed! Well sort of. Anyways, I know December has just started and it may be a little early for the Christmas fics, but I couldn't help it, and I also know that I should be posting the next chapter for _Aftermath of Rainy Nights_ instead of posting a one-shot that is actually quite long but (sigh) as I said, it couldn't be helped. The endless Christmas commercials and merchandise resulted in my muse's inspiration, and seeing my little green-eyed cousin Valeria (which is Valerie in Spanish if you wonder) helped in the creation of the fic's first part too. This fic was originally intended to be a _normal_ short one-shot, instead it ended as a really long one chapter story. Why? Well, it turns out that I tend to be very descriptive about everything, and so my one-shot ended being a 10 page (in Word format) document. I guess I still have to get the hang of this. And don't worry, _Aftermath of Rainy Nights _will have a new chapter soon. Anyways, thanks to everyone for reading!

Oh, and please **REVIEW! **It'll be much appreciated if you do. Thanks!


End file.
